


Comfort Kiss

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Forehead Kisses [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: The first time Qui Gon gives Obi Wan a kiss on the forehead Obi Wan is in the med bay with a serious infection.





	Comfort Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely preslash.

Obi Wan was shivering in his hospital bed. He was under blankets and was hooked up to machines that pumped him with medicine to help him fight off the nasty infection as soon as possible. Beside him, Qui Gon was reading softly to him, trying his best to comfort the young fourteen-year-old. He had only been Qui Gon's padawan for a few weeks and of course, he would have to catch a nasty infection which put him physically and mentally able to continue with Jedi training for a few days. He was mad at his body for betraying him like this. The two of them were supposed to work on strengthening their training bond today but that was no longer possible given the circumstances. When he woke up that morning, he wasn't feeling well but was trying to push those feelings away but unfortunately, he passed out while he was making tea for him and his master and woke up cold in the medical bay, his least favorite place.

"Calm yourself young padawan," Qui Gon said softly from beside him. He had put the book down because Obi Wan's thoughts were overwhelming him. "You and I will do what we need to do in time. Now is not the time to worry about that."

"I know," Obi Wan said, internally cringing at how whiney he sounded. "I just hate feeling weak and helpless." No one else had wanted to take Obi Wan as a padawan because they found he was too emotional and was worried that would compromise things in the future. Qui Gon however, was drawn to choosing Obi Wan for that fact. There was nothing wrong with expressing emotions. 

"My padawan, you are not weak. We all get sick and it takes time to get better. Please don't beat yourself up for things you cannot control," Qui Gon responded giving the boy a kiss on the forehead. 

Obi Wan nodded and felt better after the contact of Qui Gon's lips against his forehead. "Thanks Master."

"You're welcome my padawan. Try to get some rest and let your worries go with the force," Qui Gon responded. "I will be here beside you if you need me." 

Obi Wan nodded, grateful that he ended up with the best master ever.


End file.
